Can I Say I Miss You?
by Demena.Semi.Lovez.Gomato
Summary: Based on the Wave To The Fans Video posted by Demi and Selena,not really great at summaries but hopefully you enjoy my first FF story


**Can I say "I Miss You" ? – a Mitchie/Mikayla oneshot**

_*2 years, 5 months earlier*_

_It was around 8 o'clock in the morning when your eyes fluttered open and you were greeted with the sunlight shining in your eyes. Groaning slightly you turned over and hid yourself into your girlfriend's chest; she was still sleeping and most likely would be for a while since she slept like a log most of the time, and you two hadn't gotten to sleep very early either so that only added to it. As you predicted she was still asleep for about 45 minutes and you had fallen back asleep until she began moving and you were woken up by the movement. As your eyes opened for the second time that morning you looked up and saw those pair of captivating brown eyes looking at you, a small grin finding its way onto her lips._

"_Morning." You slightly mumble as you adjust yourself in her arms._

"_Morning beautiful." She grins back and you can't help but blush. This is the first time in a while you were finally able to see Mitchie after her long stint of touring and you were busy filming and as if by fate you two had 3 days together in New York, time together that was much over-due. You told the director you'd be staying with Mitchie at her hotel for 2 nights and you'd take the slightly longer commute to the set, you didn't care how because all that mattered was spending time with her._

"_I was thinking about making a Starbucks run, you want anything?" Mitchie offers as she plays with your fingers that are laced together now. You're about to tell her yes but as if she can read your mind she stops you._

"_iced caramel macchiato?" she says and you only nod as she gives you a kiss, switches from PJ bottoms and a baggy shirt to yoga pants and a sweater and tells you she'll be right back. While you wait for her to get back you take a quick shower and by the time you hop out and change into some fresh clothes Mitchie is back and holds out your coffee for you. You call room service for breakfast and by the time breakfast arrives you both are wide awake and ready to go. While you and Mitchie are trying to figure out something to do you see a light bulb go off in Mitchie's head. _

"_Mik, how about we make a video for the vlog?" Mitchie says. It felt like forever since you had last done that so you agree without any hesitation._

"_But this one's gunna be a little different." _

_Mitchie explains what the basis of the video is and you can't help but jokingly roll your eyes at her, she's such a dork, but you love her anyways. _

"_Ready?" Mitchie asks as she stands by the far window, her face lit up like a child who feels like they're about to pull the greatest prank of all time. You nod and you tell her to start before you press the record button._

"_Oh my gosh Miki come over here it's so crazy." Mitchie says as you begin running the webcam, both of you putting your acting skills to work as you get into the mood you're trying to create._

"_There's like…all of Mitchie's like…there's like so many people outside screaming for Mtichie right now." You tell the camera and you point it over to Mitchie who is now looking out the window beside you._

"_It's like crazy"_

"_Ready? I'm gunna peek out now okay? I'm gunna peek out." Mitchie says as she prepares to look outside at her "fans"_

"_This is gunna be crazy." You remark not taking the camera off Mitchie for a second. Mitchie takes a look outside the window and awes_

" _Oh my gosh! That's so crazy!" you slightly squeal as Mitchie looks back at you with a slight grin. You put the computer back onto the desk as you continue_

"_That's like.,.there's so many people outside" you gush as you look back at Mitchie who is still standing by the window._

"_There's so many people." Mitchie repeats as she hangs on to the curtain_

"_It's so great." You tell her._

"_What Can I say we've made it!" Mitchie adds, her voice getting higher at the end of her sentence and you both laugh slightly_

"_Wave to the fans!" you tell her and you stand back up with the computer_

"_Hello, hello my fans!" she exclaims as she blows kisses out the window._

"_Hello New York!"_

_To finish it off you finally let the camera see outside the window and there's nothing but New York traffic and people passing by. _

_*Present*_

2 years and 5 months ago. It seems like forever ago but really it wasn't that long at all. Now you're back in that same hotel, you're doing some press for your new album and you'll be in New York for the next few days. Your "boyfriend", Jason McCann, is just a few doors down from you and he told you to be ready to head out for breakfast. You didn't want to go out but he insisted since his birthday dinner with you got ruined by paparazzi.

As you sit there in your hotel room by yourself, you can't help but let the memories come into your brain, the very room where you shot that movie was a floor up and 5 rooms from the elevator and you requested that room (you never let anyone know you still knew the room number) but someone was already in it. As you look around you decide to check facebook and twitter so you stay on your computer a bit. Your mind is still on that video so you open your documents and open the "Vlog" folder where that video was sitting just dying to be watched. You click on it and your 16 year old self pops up on screen. The video is only 39 seconds long but it still brings back so much. It also makes you wonder, where did everything go wrong? Maybe it was the distance, maybe it was the constant rumours that people spread, it could have been a lot of things but either way things just unravelled between the both of you. A knock at the door breaks your thoughts and the face of your boyfriend is the first thing you see.

"Hey." He smiles as he gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me shut off my computer." You reply as you go over to the desk to shut off your laptop. Out of nowhere you hear a bunch of teenage girls screaming and squealing Jason's name, something you're used to by now and you leave your computer for a second as you turn to Jason.

"I think they're calling you." You chuckle as he comes over to the window and all the girls below that can catch a glimpse of him began screaming even harder. He waves and smiles and he blows an air kiss to them. Your mind goes back to the video you just partly watched, how Mitchie didn't have any fans outside, and Jason had at least 50 screaming for him at that time, all you can think is that having no fans there was better than actually having people screaming your name, it was a lot simpler back then.

"Can I say I miss you?" you think as you take a look at the screen, Mitchie's hand on her cheek with a surprised look on her face before she goes on about how you two had made it, and you shut the lid of the computer and head out to the Mob of fans waiting outside.

**So this idea came to mind when I was reading the reasonswelovelovez tumblr and this was the first "reason" and it just had to be written, that and I had that "morning beautiful" thing stuck in my head and had to incorporate it somewhere haha. **

**How'd I do with my first story? oh and follow my twitter : Demena_Lovez!, I'll follow y'all back =)**


End file.
